Significados
by Hagastian
Summary: Porque el amor de ambos traspasa las palabras, las miradas y la distancia. Tres formas de vivir un amor egoísta. Hiroki/Nowaki. Para histeria fandom.
1. Significados

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible es de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Palabras:** 102.

**Nota:** Esto es para la **Kioko**, que andaba tristona y le escribí esto para subirle los ánimos. También participa en el especial de San Valentín de la comunidad de livejournal de **histeria_fandom, **concretamente el prompt **besos** (si, la originalidad no es lo mío).

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Significados.**

**·**

* * *

><p>A Nowaki le gustan muchísimo los besos de Hiroki, pero los que más le gustan son aquellos que le da en la noche, cuando piensa que está durmiendo. Son suaves y sutiles, como el susurro del viento. Hiroki siempre le besa la frente, un suspiro que sus labios dan y que se van con el murmullo de palabras dulces que el menor sabe que estando despierto son complicadas de escuchar.<p>

A Nowaki le gustan esos besos porque están repletos de intimidad y sentimiento; y cuando se llevan a cabo es capaz de sentir a Hiroki más cerca que nunca a su lado.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Los comentarios son agradecidos también c:


	2. Mal sabor

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible es de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Palabras:** 533.

**Nota:** Responde al prompt de chocolate. Y está ambientado en la época de cuando Nowaki está en Estados Unidos c:

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Mal sabor.**

**·**

* * *

><p>Los meses que Nowaki llevaba en Estados Unidos le habían hecho caer en una rutina donde el estudio siempre era el eje de sus días; se levantaba temprano y se acostaba prácticamente al amanecer estudiando, pues sabía que el esfuerzo iba a rendir todos los frutos necesarios para su futuro y su pronto regreso a Japón.<p>

Sin embargo, ese día no le fue posible establecerse en su rutina sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Su cabeza había estado toda la mañana pendiente que aquel día era 14 de marzo y en Japón se estaba celebrando el St White; todos los hombres entregando cajas de chocolates o bombones a las personas que fueran de su interés.

Y él a kilómetros de Hiro-san, incapaz de enviar alguna carta para decirle que estaba vivo y sintiéndose miserable por no poder verle.

Cómo le fue imposible poder concentrarse en el estudio, decidió salir a martirizarse. En Estados Unidos no celebraban el día, pero por cada chocolatería que pasaba se le apretaba el corazón ridículamente al pensar que, en Japón, podría haber ido después de trabajar en la florería y comprar una caja de bombones y entregársela a Hiro-san en la noche. Los dos dispuestos a disfrutar una velada hermosa.

Claro, a él le había hecho ilusión imaginar el momento: los dos solos en la habitación del hogar, abrazados, viendo una película absurdamente romántica y en el instante menos oportuno iba a sacar la caja de bombones que con tanto esmero había envuelto y Hiro-san le iba a agradecer con aquel sonrojo furioso que no hacía más que ocultar su vergüenza, mientras él se reía y se acercaba lentamente a besarlo…

Pero no era tonto, sabía que la realidad estaba algo lejana a eso y era mucho más factible que Hiro-san no aceptara nada de sus propuestas, comenzando por tirarle la caja de bombones por la cabeza. Sin embargo, imaginar era bonito. Aunque ahora que estaba solo, a kilómetros del objeto de sus amores, la idea no era ni remotamente linda; especialmente porque Hiro-san no estaba allí a su lado.

De todas formas, por un impulso idiota, de esos que te hacen actuar de formas absolutamente irracionales, Nowaki entró a una tienda y compró una caja de bombones, teniendo la intención de enviarla. No sabía si iban a llegar en buenas condiciones, pero esperaba que la intención de regalar justamente ese día fuera lo que contaba.

Lo tenía todo listo, se dedicó toda la tarde a envolver el regalo en el papel más bonito que fue capaz de encontrar y escribió una de las cartas más melosas y apasionadas que había hecho, arrancando desde lo más profundo de su alma los sentimientos que sentía por Hiro-san. El día había pasado sin tanto contratiempo y a pesar que se sentía más solo que nunca, escribir aquella carta había tenido un efecto amargamente agradable en él; pues sabía que si era capaz de enviarla, se sentiría un poco mejor al haber sido capaz de mandar semejante regalo.

Los bombones no eran tan importantes, lo vital eran los sentimientos y el acto en sí que deseaba que Hiro-san pudiera entender.

Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse al último momento, como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Los comentarios son agradecidos también c:


	3. Comunicación silenciosa

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible es de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Palabras:** 113.

**Nota:** Responde al prompt de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Comunicación silenciosa.**

**·**

* * *

><p>No es que Hiroki no fuera demostrativo con Nowaki, al contrario, simplemente expresaba lo que sentía de otras maneras; sin palabra alguna, manifestando los sentimientos en silencio, en aquella comunicación casi de señas que le era tan natural como respirar.<p>

Nunca hacía falta un _"te quiero"_ en voz alta ni un _"quédate conmigo"_ susurrado en el oído. No. Bastaba simplemente una mirada profunda que dejaba expuesto su ser, una caricia en el rostro y un camino de besos en el cuerpo para señalar, hablar sin decir nada, los sentimientos profundos que inundaban su corazón y abrazaban su alma.

Una comunicación silenciosa que Nowaki entendía a la perfección, un lenguaje que era hablado únicamente entre ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Después de meses de insistencia,** Nanamiii** logró hacer que viera la serie. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me enamoró y tras otros meses de insistencia, al fin me puse a escribir sobre ellos, aprovechando la instancia que se dio en Livejournal.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerlos 8D.

También las opiniones al respecto se agradecen~.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
